ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Benjamin K. Tennyson (Mirror Dimension)
Benjamin Kirby Tennyson to w ¾ Człowiek i w ¼ Anodyta. Nastolatek z Ziemi, który jest w posiadaniu Omnitrixa - urządzenia pozwalającego zmieniać jego DNA na inne obce gatunki. Ratował planety, galaktyki, a nawet cały Wszechświat. Ta wersja Bena pochodzi z serii "Mirror Dimension". Wygląd Ben jest jasnoskórym nastolatkiem o szczupłej budowie. Ma zielone oczy i brązowe rozczochrane włosy. Nosi zieloną koszulkę i ciemnoniebieskie dżinsy. Zarzuca na siebie czarną kurtkę. Omnitrix nosi na lewym nadgarstku. Osobowość Ben lubi pomagać ludziom. Karierę zaczął jako arogancki chłopak, lecz, gdy stał się starszy, trochę spoważniał. Zawsze stawia innych nad siebie, jeżeli sytuacja jest niebezpieczna. Mimo że należy do Hydraulików, to nadal widzi siebie bardziej jako bohatera niż policjanta. Umiejętności Ben jest posiadaczem Omnitrixa, najpotężniejszego urządzenia we Wszechświecie. To zawsze jemu zawdzięcza swoje moce zmiany w przeróżne obce formy, każdy z innymi umiejętnościami. Jest on także bardzo dobrym strategiem i liderem. Zawsze ma jakiś plan. Bardzo dobrze walczy wręcz. W "Mirror Dimension" zaczął się uczyć od swojej kuzynki, Gwen, manipulować maną i tworzyć różne projekcje. Jako, że jest w ¼ Anodytą, to jest mu łatwiej opanować te umiejętności. Historia Wczesne życie Pierwszego dnia wakacji 2006 roku, gdy Ben miał dziesięć lat, znalazł prototyp Omnitrixa, urządzenie pozwalające mu się zmieniać w dziesięciu kosmitów. Razem z kuzynką Gwen i dziadkiem Maxem jeździli po kraju i zwalczali przestępców oraz kosmitów. Gdy zaatakował ich Vilgax, Max wyjawił wnukom, że kiedyś należał do Hydraulików, organizacji rządowej zwalczającej zagrożenia ze strony kosmitów na Ziemi. W międzyczasie Ben spotkał Kevina, jedenastoletniego chłopca z niesamowitymi mocami wchłaniania energii. Kevin wchłonął moc Omnitrixa i oszalał. Potem został wtrącony do Wielkiej Nicości. Ben także miał historię z podróżą w przyszłość, gdzie spotkał samego siebie i pomógł mu się zmienić. Pod koniec wakacji rodzina pokonała razem Minus 10, grupy złoczyńców, którzy sprzymierzyli się, by pokonać Bena Tennysona. Rok później Tennysonowie mieli do czynienia spotkać Malware'a, Galwanicznego Mechamorfa z uszkodzonym kodem genetycznym. Później Ben natknął się ponownie na Kevina. Chłopak znowu zmutował po dotknięciu Omnitrixa, lecz ostatecznie zniknął. Po ponownym ich spotkaniu, nauczyli się sobie ufać, ale Kevin odszedł i nie został już widziany. Po tym Ben zdjął Omnitrix na cztery lata. Gdy Ben miał piętnaście lat, dowiedział się, że Max poszedł na misję i zniknął. Założył ponownie Omnitrix i razem z Gwen poszli szukać dziadka. Napotkali się na Kevina, który zgodził się im pomóc. W międzyczasie doszło do rekalibracji zegarka. Zyskał nowy wygląd i Ben mógł się zmieniać w nowych kosmitów. Okazało się, że za wszystkim stoją Nadistoty i ich armia UFOzbirów. Ben i jego drużyna ostatecznie pokonała i zawarła pokój z najeźdźcami. Po tym wydarzeniu, Ben stał się sławny w cały Wszechświecie. Vilgax został ponownie pokonany przez bohaterów, gdy przybył na Ziemię, po wchłonięciu mocy dziesięciu kosmicznych superbohaterów. Ben go pokonał, ale niestety Kevin ucierpiał kolejną mutacją. Tym razem zamieniając go w mieszankę, różnych materiałów, które wchłaniał wcześniej. Parę przygód później, chłopak poznał Albeda, Galwana, który utknął w ciele Bena Tennysona po zbudowaniu kopii Omnitrixa. Po walce z Benem został uwięziony, ale potem uciekł i wykradł rdzeń Ultimatrixa, jednego z kolejnych projektów Azmutha. Pozwalał on nie tylko zmieniać się w obcych, lecz także w ich wyewoluowaną formę. Była to symulacja ewolucji po tysiącu latach ciągłej wojny. Albedo sprzymierzył się z Vilgaxem, ale tyran go oszukał, zabrał Omnitrix Benowi i uwięził Galwana. Ben odebrał mu Ultimatrix i pokonał Vilgaxa. Tożsamość Bena została ujawniona przez młodego Jimmy'ego Jonesa i teraz musi stawić czoło fanom i irytującym reporterom. Pewnego razu otrzymał prośbę od Pułkownika Rozuma rozpatrzenia problemu z kosmitą, który kradł im sprzęt. Okazało się, że Osmozjanin, Aggregor, porwał pięciu przedstawicieli różnych gatunków i zamierza wchłonąć ich moce dla własnych celów. Bohaterom się nie udało go powstrzymać, lecz dowiedzieli, że zmutowany Osmozjanin zamierza zdobyć Mapę Nieskończoności, by dostać się do Kuźni Stworzenia i zaabsorbować moc nowo narodzonej Niebiańskiej Istoty. Prawie mu się udało, ale Kevin ponownie zaabsorbował moc Omnitrixa i pokonał Aggregora. Chciał sam wchłonąć moc dziecka, lecz powstrzymał się przed tym i odleciał. Kevin oszalał. Zaczął gonić byłych przyjaciół i wysysać z nich całą energię. Ben widział tylko jedno rozwiązanie: zabić go. Gwen nie zgadzała się z nim i wierzyła, że jest inny sposób. Ostatecznie udało im się go odmienić z pomocą znajomych napotkanych podczas różnych przygód. Po jakimś czasie, Ben miał kolejną przygodę ze swoją wersją z przyszłości. Tym razem zmierzył się z Eonem i jego armią ninja. Okazało się, że ci ninja to tak naprawdę alternatywne wersje Bena, a sam Eon jest jednym z przyszłych Benów. Po walce zostali odesłani do swoich wymiarów. Z czasem, bohaterowie napotkali się na organizację, która wyznaje Dagona. Stworzenie z innego wymiaru, stworzone z czystej energii. Serią niefortunnych zdarzeń został uwolniony. Na złość Tennysona, Vilgax też się zjawił i stał się sługą Dagona, wchłaniając moce Lucubry. Potem Dagon został oszukany przez Vilgaxa i ten wchłonął całą jego formę. Po tym jak Benowi udało się go pokonać za pomocą miecza Askalon, Azmuth wręczył chłopakowi finalną wersję Omnitrixu. Pewnego dnia Gwen musiała opuścić Bena, bo uczęszczała na studia, a Kevin jechał razem z nią. Chłopak postanowił zostać bohaterem solo, ale Max znalazł mu nowego partnera, Rooka Blonko - młodego hydraulika. Bena zaczął atakować Khyber, tajemniczy złoczyńca, który zmienia swoje zwierzę w drapieżników kosmitów z Omnitrixa. Benowi udało się go pokonać, lecz nie zdołał go schwytać. W międzyczasie Wszechświat został zniszczonym, lecz Ben zdołał go odbudować. Z czasem Ben ma nowe przygody z drapieżnikami i buduje swoje relacje z Rookiem. Khyberowi, który współpracuje z Doktorem Psychobosem i Malwarem, udało się ożywić wymarłego drapieżnika Galwana. Ben się będzie musiał pokonać go i ostateczną formę Malware'a. W końcu udało mu się tego dokonać, lecz Galwan B został zniszczony. Po paru innych przygodach Doktor Psychobos i księżniczka Attea atakują Revonnę, planetę Rooka. Benowi i Rookowi uddaje się odbić atak, lecz Incursianie podbili Ziemię za pomocą zmutowanych To'kustarów i wygnali Bena Tennysona. Benowi udało się przemknąć z powrotem na planetę i pokonać Incursiańską armię, wyzwalając Ziemię. W międzyczasie, Albedo szukał urządzenia, które pozwoli mu się zmienić w Galwana. Współpracuje także z Khyberem, by pokonać Bena. Z czasem udało im się go złapać i uwięzić w symulacji treningowej Khybera z obcymi drapieżnikami. Gdy Benowi się udało uciec, Azmuth stracił swój umysł, a Albedo przemienił się w ostatecznego Galwana. W tej formie przejrzał na oczy i zmienił swoje intencje. Azmuth odzyskał swój umysł i uwięził Albeda w ciele młodego Bena Tennysona. Po tych wydarzeniach Ben ma przygody z obcymi z Układu Anurskiego, którzy chcą go zabić. Spotyka paru starych "przyjaciół". Po powrocie na Ziemię, Ben dowiedział się, że Vilgax i Eon podróżują po różnych wymiarach i zbierają drużynę złych Benów. Tymczasem główny bohater i Profesor Paradox robią to samo, by ich powstrzymać. Niestety podczas walki Chronosapieńska Bomba Czasu wybucha i prawie wszyscy Benowie/użytkownicy Omnitrixa umierają. Przeżył Ben, z wymiaru, gdzie Omnitrix w ogóle nie powstał, a on nie ma żadnego związku z kosmosem. W ostatniej chwili główny Ben przekazał mu Omnitrix. Razem z Paradoxem teraz muszą spowodować, by linia czasu potoczyła się tak jak musi, by wszystko się skończyło tak samo, by potem odwrócić działanie bomby i pokonać Vilgaxa. Po udanej walce i paru innych przychodzi czas na odpowiadanie Bena przed sędzią. Został osądzony za nadużywanie mocy Niebiańskiej Istoty. Został osądzony, lecz udowodnił na co go stać i zniesiono karę. W międzyczasie w Nicości działał oddzielny szwadron Hydraulików - Rootersi. Gdy Kevin był młody został tam zwerbowany i był wykorzystywany do transferu DNA. Po powrocie tam Kevina, Servantis - lider Rootersów, wmawia mu, że wszystkie problemy zostały spowodowane przez Bena. Kevin ponownie absorbuje moc Omnitrixa i znowu mutuje. Na szczęście to był plan Kevina, by pokonać Servantisa i przywrócić pamięć innym. Parę dni później Ben i Ben 23, jego odpowiednik z innego wszechświata, udają się do uniwersum Wściekłego Bena i uwalniają go spod rządów tyrana. Końcówka przygód Bena, przed podróżą po kosmosie, składa się z wielu podróży w czasie. Ponownie ma przygody ze swoją przyszłą wersją. Tym razem muszą pokonać Maltruanta - podróżującego w czasie Chronosapiensa. Chce on cofnąć się w czasie przed stworzeniem Wszechświata i stworzyć go na swój sposób. Na szczęście, Benowi udało się go powstrzymać i uwięzić w pętli czasu. Mirror Dimension Wkrótce. Występy * Wkrótce. Ciekawostki * Ben uwielbia frytki chili i koktajle. Zobacz też * Omnitrix * Człowiek * Ziemia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Mirror Dimension Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Anodyci Kategoria:Hydraulicy Kategoria:Alternatywne wersje